


Chipper

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, every flavour mood beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-10
Updated: 2004-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

"She didn't say no!" James leapt into the doorway, swung briefly from the frame, and dropped to his feet. 

"She didn't say yes either," Peter muttered as he slipped into the room behind him.

"Yet!" James corrected, tumbling onto his bed. "It's just a matter of time."

"Til what?" asked Sirius. "There's no Charm that'll convince a girl to be interested in someone like you. Remus would have found it, yet here he is, sad and single." Remus glared automatically.

James smiled brightly. "The fair Miss Evans will still agree to join me. Your negative attitude shall have no effect."


End file.
